


Old Bananas

by SheepShit



Series: The Amazing Superfamily [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: CRACK AND UNEDITED, Embarrassed-Peter-Is-Embarrassed, M/M, Protective-dads-are-protective, Roger-That-Rogers, Superfamily, This-Is-My-First-Fanfic-And-I-Cant-Tag, Why-Can't-Teachers-Afford-Fresh-Bananas, enjoy, superdads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepShit/pseuds/SheepShit
Summary: You would think a 17 year old with amazing spider powers, having been a superhero for a little over a year now, would be able to go through anything. Right? Yeah, no. This socially awkward “almost an adult”, also known as spider-man, has troubles with going through a normal conversation with pretty much anyone without the mask, which is also why he was currently writing down this as the worst moment in his life. Sex-ed class with daddies.





	Old Bananas

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated!  
> English is not my first language and this is my first fanfiction (To write, I read way to much), so I have a lot to improve. What works and what does not? Also what to write next?  
> Most importantly, ENJOY! ^^
> 
> (Also, I don't own shit, this is a FAN-FICTION)

Peter is staring down at his desk, his ears and face, strawberry red, well maybe not the black-eye.

The class is filled with students. A few other being in the same boat as the web-head, and other not so much.

Some students are bored, whilst some are actually writing down notes, but of course the students that have noticed are staring at the spot to the left and to the right of Peter Parker.

Peter hates attention and is more of a “Hi sir, would it be ok if i held you daughter's hand?” than “Your daughter calls me daddy too” kind of guy, but the reason for Peter's obvious blush is not for the teacher that is having troubles, fitting a condom onto an old banana.

No, the person sitting to the left of the boy is the one and only Tony Stark, aka Iron-man, and to the right of Peter is the legendary Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America.

The two of them are well known to be a married couple, but not really known for the reason they are currently sitting besides Peter with a threatening look in their eyes, holding one of his hand each, and generally just shining with a whole lot of protectiveness.

No one really knew who Peter's guardians were, until now. Peter is wondering if he can use the knife in his back-pocket. Maybe he could cut himself and have an excuse for leaving class.

He moves his hand, more specifically the one Steve is holding, only to be stopped by his blue eyed father that quickly sent him the look. Honestly, nobody likes that, so Peter stops and continues trying to find something interesting in the wooden patterns of his desk, whilst the teacher continue his torture.

He can not even blame this on anyone else but himself. If he had not kept “hush hush” about the bullying and the black-eye, he would not even be in this situation.

This is his genius, raven haired dad's idea of punishment and “protection”, like he can not take care of himself or something, but of course his pops had agreed

* * *

It all happened yesterday. 

He was in detention for having been late three days in a row, which is really unfair because he is Spider-man and totally did not spend two of those times eating mexican food with Wade.

Anyways, he was finally done when suddenly Flash decided it had been a while since his last beating. This usually was not a problem for the nerd. He could take a beating, having been tortured by villains and such before, but this time Flash punched his face, or more specifically his right eye.

Peter hid his face under his hoodie, using the rain that was pouring outside as an excuse. His plan was simple! Skate home, then climb up the tower to his room where he could use the first aid-kit in his private bathroom.

He walked out of the building, feeling very confident with his plan. That was until the very expensive BMW his dad owns came into view.

Shooters.

He continued walking, pretending like he had never seen it. Of course his billionaire dad had no problem with a little bit of attention and opened the window, legit screaming after Peter.

Honestly, no shame. Peter cursed silently as he got in the car. The panic only increased when he found his pops sitting in the passenger seat besides Tony.

“Petey! Are you not grateful for having your handsome dads pick you up, even after detention!” His dad continued yelling. He usually does not yell this much..

A gigantic grin was plastered on the boy's face. Hey, at least the window was closed this time. It really did not help against the students increasing headache though. Stupid spider-sense, warning him of his stupid situation. He already knew he was in trouble, thank you very much.

“We are going to talk about you being late when we get home” Steve continued tiredly.

His pops enchanted hearing probably did not go well with screaming either. How long can a teen keep a beat up face from a super soldier and genius?

“Peter, you are hiding something, care to tell us what?” Tony stated uncharacteristically serious.

Not long apparently.  

“Umm..” Peter stated intelligently.

“Peter, are you ok?” His other dad said, worry leaking into his normally cheerful tone.

Fudge, he did not mean to worry them, that's why he did not want to say anything about the black-eye. Also, he did not want them to fall into super-overprotective-mode.

He was 17 and they still wanted him home by eight. It was a miracle he did not get grounded for life after they found out about his Spider-Man gig, just six months of going to school and coming straight home as well as him wearing a tracker to every patrol.

“I'm fine, don't worry” He said smiling his most convincing smile. His hoodie hiding his hair, eyes, and most of his nose.

Suddenly the car came to a halt.

“Of with the fucking hoodie, kid!” His dad was using his Iron-Man voice, clearly having realized what had happened.

“Peter.” And pops was using his Captain America voice.

They both stared and their son, giving him both their personal pissed look. Peter, knowing arguing would do nothing, did as told.

* * *

  So his dad's had not stopped fussing over him since then.

They had gotten out of the car, getting him out with them and hugged him. One on each side. Tony to the left, Steve to the right. They had told him how much they love him, and after that, more times than necessary, said that the one who did this will die a very slow and painful death, or the last one was mostly Tony actually.

After that Steve got in front and Tony got the first aid-kit from the trunk.

Tony had patched him up in the car, and Steve, not willing to let the boy out of his sight, made him sleep in his dad's bed like a four year old.

His dads both snore.

* * *

  So that's why Peter is currently forced to hold hands with his dad's whilst they are giving Flash a look that means death and destruction.

It is his own fault that he is getting wide eyed stares from other students and that he has to uncomfortably listen to his teacher talk about safe sex.

Of course, what did he expect. Super overprotectiveness comes with the superdads.


End file.
